


He Was So Much More

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Prince Keith, Fluff, Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Cats don't like snow much and a certain Altean is too pretty.





	

“Come on Lance.”

“No.”

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes, shifting his weight to his other foot and trying not to fall and die because of the lump of purple cat that refused to let go of him.

“It’s just snow Lance.”

They’d landed on a planet not even a few hours ago that had a colder climate than what they were used to. Snow and ice covered everything, any trees they did see the large branches were laden heavy with snow, thick icicles hung from the bottom of them, some almost as thick as Shiro’s arms. They were currently in a small valley, the only foliage buried under a thick blanket of snow.

“Just snow my ass that shit is not to be trusted.”

And Lance, currently, did not seem to care much for the white fluff that fell from the sky in thick, fluffy flurries. Opting instead to be carried by Keith, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, his face buried in Keith’s neck to hide from the cold, tucked in Keith's front he was spared the worst of the cold and snow.

“I thought you loved water anyway?” Keith asked, shifting his form into something larger so he could better carry Lance.

Lance hummed in appreciation at the added extra warmth, large ears fluttering slightly to be rid of the small dusting of snow that had settled on the tips.

“Yes water, as in its liquid form, room temperature or higher liquid form, not this fluffy, white, cold but melting everywhere as soon as you get inside monstrosity.”

Keith chuckled at his answer, looking around at the snow covered valley before him, eyeing a nearby snow bank. With an idea in mind he walked towards it, steps slow but sure as to not alert Lance to his plans, who was more focused on not freezing his face off than to notice what was happening or where they were going.

And before Lance noticed or could attempt to try and stop anything Keith fell forward, both landing in the snow together in a heap.

Lance sputtered in surprise, the snow ice cold and shocking him. Keith laid on top of him, the ass hole laughing at him, how dare he.

Lance glared, trying to push the now larger than normal Altean off of him. An attempt made in vain it seemed as Keith didn't even budge a little bit.

He tried to be mad, honestly he did, there was snow in places snow shouldn't be and even some in his ears now which would itch like crazy later. But seeing Keith just smile and laugh the way he did made his face warm and heart do things it shouldn't, like stop. He's pretty sure hearts shouldn't do that.

Lance's silence didn't go unnoticed as Keith quieted down, looking at Lance who was currently watching him, an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Keith asked, thinking he might've done something wrong. Did he go too far? was Lance not kidding about his deep distaste for snow? Did he-

A warm, purple clawed hand came up to cup his cheek, thumb rubbing small, soothing circles where it was placed and- oh, Keith knew that look, memorized it the first time he saw it. The softness of the eyes, the gentle smile that showed the white points of his fangs just a bit, and just the overall awe that plastered itself on his face. The same face he remembered seeing when Lance had first set his sights on the sun, feeling the light and warmth on his face for the first time in in so many cycles.

"You're so pretty, Ugh why are you so pretty. Stop being so pretty it's not fair."

"Wha-"

Keith was cut off as soft lips met his in a warm kiss that caused his face and ears to warm considerably. Now this, was something he didn't need to take to memory. This was familiar, Lance was familiar.

He was always there, usually bugging the hell out of Keith and egging him into another fight, but at this point that was just what they did, who they were.

But Lance was so much more.

He was waking Keith up at three am by earth time to go to the observatory to watch a passing comet or star go by.

He was dropping everything he was doing to check on Pidge and make sure they were alright and not unintentionally starving themselves.

He was trying all the different food Hunk would experiment with and suggesting new spices to Do and helping him look for and carry spare parts to build a new engine for the vehicle Hunk was trying to repair.

He was staying up late to talk with Allura about the families they missed and left behind.

He was listening to Coran on his free days to hear his stories from long ago about the people he met and planets he visited.

He was all this and more, and as they pulled away, foreheads touching, he was reminded why he fell in love with this water loving, snow hating, contradictory idiot when he gave the biggest, brightest grin ever, fangs and all.

Keith just smiled, hiding his face in Lance's chest as he tightened his hold on the Galra, sighing softly as Lance did the same.

Moments passed, the only sounds of the gentle breeze blowing soft flurries of snow that hit the ground and their breathing.

"Keith."

Keith hummed in response.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything because honestly this is top grade A sappy shit right here straight out of one of those cheesy romance movies Pidge showed me once, but I can't feel my ass and I think I'm slowly freezing to death." Lance said, breath coming out in warm clouds of mist as he rambled, causing Keith to roll his eyes.

He got up, taking Lance with him and situating him until he was on his back, his legs held by Keith as his arms a rapped around Keith's neck.

The Altean shivered as a cold face nuzzled against the back of his neck. He hiked Lance up a little further, making sure to grip his legs firmly before he started heading towards the ship.

"How are you so warm, this is outrageous, it's fucking ass freezing weather we're in for Goddess' sake."

Keith felt the smile that pressed into his neck as he laughed, the sound cutting through the valley of white like a gentle flowing river in the otherwise still silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I couldn't write too much of what I wanted too without spoiling the main story but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless!
> 
> I'm hoping to get a new, longer chapter out soon(Bleeding Purple) so watch out for that too!
> 
> My Tumblr is klancept.tumblr.com if you want to hit me up with head canons and such. Or maybe suggest a few ideas for the next drabble?


End file.
